


Day 3: "How can I trust you?"

by Disuno



Series: Fictober- 2018 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Captured, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Photo Is Taken Of The Victim, just letting y'all know, mention of being beaten, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: The boi is captured then he is rescued :DI suck at summaries but hey maybe the fic itself is better?(Please read the tags before reading, just in case yeah?)





	Day 3: "How can I trust you?"

This wasn’t normal. None of this was. He can’t even remember how in the hell he got to be here!

trapped, tied and tortured.

His head hurts. His legs are numb. Every time he tries to breathe it’s like someone is stabbing him.

How? Just… how did he get here? How did this happen?

He couldn’t see anything. When he first opened his eyes he thought he gone blind but after a few seconds felt the thin fabric tied to his head. He never heard anything outside this room. Was it a room?

He couldn’t remember… maybe it was?

Thing is that after being stuck in here for however long he’s been, the only company he’s ever gotten is when they come in to beat him up.

At first, they would ask questions. Ones he didn’t know how to answer, but for every “I don’t know” he said he always got beaten and was told to tell the truth.

Now? Now they don’t even say anything. They just come in, beat him to a pulp, take what he thinks is a photo of him laying on the ground and then leave.

It's been like that for the past… he’d like to say two weeks because that’s how long it's felt like…

Today though, today he could hear a real ruckus outside of the room. He still couldn't see anything because of the blindfold but he could very well hear a fight going on outside. Hear the screams, and if he wasn’t mistaken, that had to be a small scale explosion. If the loud boom and the vibrating ground was anything to go by.

 

All of a sudden the door to his room was ripped open and someone came in. scared he curled himself into a ball in preparation for what might be another beating… but it never came. Still, he waited.

What surprised him though was the rough and deep voice that sounded too loud to his ears.

“Shit… what did they do to you?” the voice said.

Not moving an inch, he heard the man’s footsteps getting closer and closer.

He flinched involuntarily when the man stopped in front of him. By the sounds, his clothes were making the man crouched down to his level.

Seconds passed and the man did nothing, at least to his knowledge he didn’t.

I wasn't until he felt a hand on the side of his face that he yelped a terrified “NO!” and jumped back from the stranger as much as his tied body allowed him. He tried to look at who was there but with the blinds on his eyes that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

“Jesse don’t worry it’s me. I’ve come to get you out of here” the stranger says and from what he could hear the man was coming closer again.

“Please, don’t hurt me! I don’t know any information on what you want I don’t know what this Overwatch is or this Blackwatch you kept asking me about! Just please let me go! I swear I won’t tell about this to anyone. Just… please—”

With all his ramblings he had noticed that the man had moved forward and was already untying the knot of the cloth around his eyes. For a brief second, he thought his eyesight had been damaged after all. All he was seeing were blobs in front of him but to his relief when he blinked the world became clearer. What he had seen was a pair of… mechanical legs?

Looking up he was able to see the man’s face. He was of Asian descent, he’s muscular and raven black hair that was starting to gain gray hairs.

“Jesse wh—” the stranger began but was quickly cut off.

“Why do you keep calling me that!?” he demands. “I don't know who this Jesse person is but that ain’t me,” he adds.

The stranger looks broken by his words. “So they took your memories… do—do you really not remember me?” the stranger asks.

He squints his eyes and looks at the strangers face to see if there's any hint of recognition.

Sadly nothing came to mind so he shook his head no.

The stranger looks hurt for a second before he regains composure.

“Nevermind that now. We need to get you out of here before whoever's left comes for us” the stranger says and starts to cut h—Jesse’s bindings.

Still, he didn't move once he was free and asked only one question.

“How can I trust you?”

The man looked at him in surprise before furrowing his brows and closing his eyes before saying “I can’t tell you that. I can’t tell you to trust me when you, yourself are not sure.” the stranger pauses to open his eyes and look straight at Jesse’s eyes before continuing “What I can tell you is that from me, no harm shall befall you. I will not attack you purposely and long as I can I will protect your life,  _ Watashi no otto _ ” he finishes with a small sad smile.

Jesse stared at him trying to see if he was lying but somehow he knew he wasn’t, so he nodded and went to stand with the help of the stranger.

“One more thing,” Jesse says as their heading to the exit.

“Yes?” the stranger asks.

“Since you apparently already know my name. Mind telling me what yours is?”

The stranger snorts, looked like he wasn’t expecting that question but…

“It amazes me that even with your memories wiped you’re still the same Jesse I know…” he gives a smile, a better one than the last.

“My name is Hanzo, Shimada Hanzo”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello-di-dooh!!  
> Glad you made it and thanks fer reading!!
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos & Comments are always welcomed!!


End file.
